


Warmth

by these_thousand_words



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Consenting Adults, F/M, Figrid - Freeform, Heirs, Oral Sex, Premarital Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/these_thousand_words/pseuds/these_thousand_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someday soon, Fili and Sigrid will be married and produce an heir. But for now, he just wants to keep her satisfied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

Fili ran his fingers down Sigrid’s naked back and to the base of her spine, then smiled in satisfaction when she shivered.

"Your hands are cold," she scolded, looking over her shoulder at him.

The dwarf moved his lips close to her ear. "I know." 

He’d noticed a long time ago that Sigrid liked his hands to be warm when they touched; and so he teased her about it often, but he would always warm them before they made love. He turned towards the fireplace and held his hands up to the flames for a minute, then flexed his fingers and turned back towards the woman that would soon be his wife. He brushed his fingertips against her cheek and down her neck to her collarbone.

"Better?" he asked.

Sigrid nodded approvingly. "Much."

She reached out and pulled him into a deep kiss, which he returned eagerly, and when they broke apart, she laid back onto the rug without another word. His eyes traveled up and down her body and felt his heart begin to pound hard in his chest, then he leaned over her and kissed her on the belly.

Someday, their child would be growing in there; but not yet, not until they were married, not until there could be no legal doubts that the child would be the next heir after him. In the meantime, they would do nothing that would bring that child into being; but still he wanted to touch her, to satisfy her. And so he kissed her belly again, then moved around her bended knees and gently eased them apart.

He slid one hand under her bottom and the other stayed on her knee as he touched his lips to her thigh. He bit her gently, and when his whiskers brushed against her leg, she laughed softly and pulled her leg back a little. He smiled against her skin, then rubbed his beard against her again, and she reached down and grabbed a handful of his hair.

That, he knew, meant that she didn’t want to wait any more, and he wasn’t going to make her. He moved his hand off her knee and down her leg, then eased his thick fingers between her folds and pushed one gently inside.

Sigrid was warm and wet, and as he rubbed and massaged, he felt her opening widen with arousal. Her fingers tightened on his hair, and he pulled his finger out, then slid two back in. He became immediately aware of his own hardness and he squeezed his legs shut, knowing that it would be his turn soon enough. For now, though, all his thoughts were on her, and he turned his palm up and bent his fingers, pressing up as he thrust them in and out. She moaned softly and her legs widened, and he pulled his wet fingers fully out of her opening, then wrapped both his arms under her legs and brought his mouth down.

He breathed onto her, then ran his tongue gently through her folds. She wiggled and lifted her hips, and he pulled his mouth away and looked at her face past her pale, slim body. The wavering firelight made her look even more beautiful to him; warm and loving and perfect. But she lifted her belly, then grabbed his hair with both hands and pushed his head down, and he found that could not make her wait any longer. Again his mouth opened and his tongue slid out. Her wetness was was somehow both sweet and salty; a flavor that he had learned to love. He wanted to taste her more, to taste her deeper; and as his cock hardened even more and the tip of it brush against the fur rug, he thrust his tongue inside her.

He licked, then breathed hard on her clit before closing his lips around it and beginning to suck gently. His hand found its way under her and he pushed up, then his other hand rose to her opening and he slipped two fingers deeply inside. Her grip on his hair began to hurt as she yanked; and again, he knew what she wanted.

Fili sucked harder, then thrust his fingers into Sigrid as deeply as they could go, loving the feeling of her flexing against them and imagining how it would someday feel to have his cock inside her. She let out a noise that he thought might have been his name, but he could not hear well past the sound of his own sucking and moaning, and he pushed into her again as her insides began to tighten, then pulse. She dug her fingernails into his head as her back arched and her hips rose, and he felt her wetness flow over his fingers and he tasted it on his lips. Then, at once, she relaxed and made another sound, this time unmistakably one of satisfaction.

Gradually, he eased his workings, pulling his fingers out of her and slowing his vigorous sucking, until a last, he ran his tongue through her folds one last time. He moved out from between her quivering legs and up to her side and wrapped his arms around her, then noticed that she was shivering.

As they embraced, his hardness pressed into her hip, and she turned her flushed face to him, then kissed him gently on the lips. He wondered for a moment if she could taste herself on him; but he didn’t ask, and as she continued to shiver, he saw that the fire was beginning to die.

"Let’s get you warmed up," he said softly.

Fili sat up and took a log from the pile next to the hearth and placed it onto the fire. Sparks flew up and he grabbed the poker and pushed the log back, but as he did, he felt Sigrid's breath at his ear.

"Let me warm you this time," she said, and he felt her hand slide over his hip and down his thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> As a self-imposed challenge, and to work on my brevity, all stories I post will be limited to exactly one thousand words. However, some may be interconnected and added to series.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
